Ripper Evo
Ripper Evo was built in late 2007 as Ripper 2 as a predessor of the previous robot Ripper. It could flip robots from the arena, but seemed to have self righting problems. As of 2008, its was rebuilt Ripper Evo. Since its 1st event as Ripper Evo it has become a fan favourite. Notable for flipping robots out of the arena in quick time and also managed to win the 2008 Winter tour and reaching the Grand Final in the 2010 UK Championships eventually beaten by Iron Awe 5. After changing it's name back to Ripper in 2011, it shortly won the 2011 UK Championships. 2008 UK Championships Ripper Evo signed up to the 2008 Championships. In its 1st round, it flipped Tilly Ewe 2 out of the arena. Then it proceeded to flip Obsidian out of the arena in under 10 seconds. Then raised the bar again as Ripper Evo flipped Apocalypse out of the arena within 6 seconds. But then disaster struck when in the semi-finals it was flipped out of the arena by Dantomkia almost immeadiatly. Then lost the play-offs to fallen champions Big Nipper when it lost drive to a wheel. 2008 Winter Tour Ripper Evo also took part in the 2008 Winter Tour, it defeated Meggamouse after it had problems with its own weapon and maneoverability which enabled it to qualifiy for a place in the finals at Maidstone. In the first round it got beaten by defending champion Iron-Awe 5 after it was thrown out of the arena but came back in the competition after it flipped Beast and Chompalot out of the arena in the loser's melee. Next it took on Beast again in the quarter-finals where it managed to immobilise it and got revenge on Dantomkia for the defeat at the UK Champs in the same way. In the grand-final, it took on Terrorhurtz who gave Ripper Evo a pounding but Ripper Evo held its own back as it flipped Terrorhurtz all over the arena until it ran out of gas and couldn't right itself. Here, Ripper Evo claimed the Winter Tour 2008 Championship title. 2009 UK Championships Ripper Evo also signed up to the year-long UK Championships of 2009, it won its first fight at Barnsley without turning a wheel as Puck their opposition pulled out due to problems. Next at Cardiff it lost its battle to Barbaric Response after breaking down and lost its next battle in Brentwood after it was ganged up on by Iron-Awe 5 and Iron-Awe 6. In its next battle at Swindon it managed to beat Cabrakan and Hortron but lost its next battle to Meggamouse at Guildford after it ended in the pit and its next fight at Portsmouth to Iron-Awe 5 the defending UK Champion. Next in its last qualifier match at Maidstone, it immobilised Orrion and lost to Beast after its flipper bended every time it used it. Ripper Evo was one of the robots that made it through to the finals at Wigan, it took on Iron-Awe 5, Big Nipper and Meggamouse in the first round. It did well flipping Iron-Awe 5 over once and then teaming up with the other 2 robots to push the defending champion down the pit and it remained with the other 2 robots for a judges decison, but Ripper Evo lost it as Big Nipper was the more aggressive. 2010 UK Championships Ripper Evo had been signed up for the 2010 UK Championships as the 3rd seed, it beat Apocalypse and Hydra on a judges decision at its first qualifier match at Barnsley and won its next fight against Anger and Tanto at Whitwick. It won its next battle at Nottingham as well against Stinger, and earned a place in the 2010 Semi-Finals at Portsmouth. John Findlay rebuilt Ripper Evo completely before the event, and pitted Big Nipper in their battle, advancing onto the Grand Final at Maidstone. In their Quarter Final, the newly rebuilt Ripper Evo threw itself out of the arena when they fought Maelstrom, but managed to make it to the Semi-Finals by defeating Tilly Evo & Meggamouse (on a judges decision) in the Losers Melee, and then throwing Iron-Awe 6 out of the arena in the Semi-Finals. In the 2010 Grand Final, Ripper Evo looked on top against Iron-Awe 5, but then got a gas leak and was unable to self-right, and Iron-Awe flipped them out of the arena, Ripper Evo finishing 2nd in 2010. 2011 UK Championships Ripper Evo was renamed back to Ripper in 2011, and began the 2011 UK Championships as the 2nd seed. They were drawn against Batterbot, TerrorHurtz & Envy in their Heat, and despite being a double UK Champion, TerrorHurtz was flipped out of the arena by Envy in less than 5 seconds, and Batterbot soon followed, flipped out by Ripper. Ripper then proceeded to flip Envy around the arena constantly until they were finally pitted. In round 2, Ripper once again met Envy, who'd managed to win a Losers Melee to gain entry into the next round, Maelstrom, & Tilly Evo. Ripper immediately piled all of the robots into one corner, and flipped out Envy. Tilly Evo was counted out, and then Ripper threw Maelstrom out as well! In the Quarter Finals, Ripper met Maelstrom again, as they had both gone through, and at first Ripper tried to conserve the gas, but Maelstrom was on top, so Ripper started flipping them around, and finally got them out of the arena. Wins: 15 Losses: 11 Honours *Roaming Robots - Swindon Smash 2008 Winner *Robot Rumble - 3rd in 2008 *4th in UK Championships 2008 *Roaming Robots Winter Tour Champion 2008 *Joint 3rd in UK Campionships 2009 *Runner-up in 2010 UK Championships *2011 UK Heavyweight Champion *Roaming Robots - Guilford 2011 Show Winner *Robots Live! - Worthing 2011 Champion *2011 Team Champion (Team Barbie) *Roaming Robots - Maidstone 2011 Show Winner *Team Bud Challenge Champion 2011 *Roaming Robots - Guildford 2012 Champion *Roaming Robots - Maidstone 2012 Champion *7th in UK Championships 2012 *Runners-up in Guildford 2015 Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Champions Category:Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Allstar Category:3rd Place Winner